Mixing Buissness with Pleasure
by Kentex4
Summary: New job, new place, new co-workers. They were clear when saying that if they were to ever work together again, they couldn't be in a relationship, but Arthur and Eames are about to find that keeping buisness apart from sex will be easier said than done.
1. May I never dream of impediment!

Chapter 1: May I never dream of impediment!

_Warnings: This fic is Rated M for violence, language, and sexual material of the homosexual variety. If this doesn't fly your kite, then you should press the back button on your browser._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as amazing, because I am not Chris Nolan. Enjoy!_

Kay had a quiet childhood. She was born in east London to a loving mother and father who had been married for three years before their little girl. Her mother died two years later, and her father met an American replacement a year after that. Kay couldn't be mad at age three, but the new man in her life was nice and smiled a lot and picked her up from pre-school, so he was okay. Their trio became four six months after matrimony, adding a brother her age named Roy. They liked each other and grew up nicely, all their needs fulfilled. Now, her best friend, aside from Roy, is named Lauren, and she has a St. Bernard named Jupiter. The small family of four just wants to visit Rome for Kay's fifteenth birthday.

Or at least that's what they told immigration.

In reality, Kay had a rough childhood. She actually has no idea what her age is, and met Roy three months ago. He's twenty three, but he's short and blonde, so he looks fifteen.

Eames isn't her father. He couldn't be further, really. The only part of that stupid story that was true was that Eames and Arthur are in a commuted relationship, but Arthur makes it too damn complicated for it to be a marriage.

It worked. Of course it did, it always does.

_**Five months ago-Mombasa.**_

"Eames." Arthur said the moment he answered.

"Hello darling." Eames smiled down the phone. "I told you I'd only be gone a few days, do you miss me already?"

"No... Well, yes, I miss you, but I need to tell you something." Arthur cut Eames off of whatever he was about to say. "It's urgent."

"What?" Eames asked, leaning forward in sudden interest. "What is it?"

"Do you remember Mr. Everson?" Arthur asked.

"The man from the bar in Costa Rica?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

Arthur paused.

"I swear to God Arthur, if you say inception I will catch the next flight home and kick your ass."

"He hasn't said, but it's a job."

Eames sighed. "That's terrifying." He considered what was being said. "Do we need a break?"

"You promised." Arthur said after a moment.

"You promised too." Eames wasn't happy, that much was clear to Arthur, even over the phone.

"Mixing business with pleasure was and always will be out of the question. We agreed that if this was going to work, we wouldn't." Arthur was tasting the grit of his own words as he said them again. It seemed like a lofty promise to begin with, but they agreed that if they were ever to be on a job together again, they wouldn't be involved.

"Do I have to move out?" Eames asked.

"Mr. Everson is based in Italy."

"I'll just share a room with Cobb then."

"Cobb's not in." Arthur let that sink in.

"Then we're missing a member. We can't do the job without-"

"I'm stepping into his position."

Eames sat still for a moment. "You're going to be... Then who's pointing?"

"I will. I can do both, Eames, I'm not a child."

Eames rolled his eyes.

_**Present day.-Italy.  
><strong>_  
>"May I see your passport?" The olive skinned woman asked from behind the counter. Kay sighed, smiled, and handed it to her. "Kaitlyn Runner?" Kay nodded at the name. The woman shut the passport after another minute of working, then hands it back to Kay. "Welcome to Italy Ms. Runner."<p>

"Thank you ma'am."

_**Four months ago- France.**_

"I'm back with Yusuf's concoction." Eames called into the warehouse.

"Good." Arthur said as he finished wrapping a cord around his arm.

"Where's Ariadne?" Eames set the case containing the somnacin on the floor.

"She's out. She's working on her undergrad."

"Fuck." Eames whispered. Arthur looked up and realized Eames was entirely too close. He had circled around the table and his hand was almost resting on Arthur's. "Where are we going to find someone else with her skill."

"Cobb may have found someone at the college." Arthur tried to remain calm.

"When do we meet them?"

"You can scope her out on your own." Arthur turned away from Eames.

"Arthur..." Eames stepped forward, again too close for Arthur's tastes. "We're in this together Arthur. We'll go visit together, alright?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine."

_**Present day-Italy.**_

Roy is not nearly as calm as Kay is going through immigration. He was sweating, his hands were shaking, and he stutters when the woman behind the counter asks him if his name is really Roger Runner.

_**Three and a half months ago- France  
><strong>_  
>"Can anyone tell me the answer?" Cobb was even more authoritative now that he was a professor of a psychology class at the college.<p>

None of his students answered. There were a few scratches of pencil against paper, which was probably the girls in the back passing notes, because he hadn't said anything of note yet.

Cobb tapped his pointer on the desk and coughed, but still no one answered. "Kay?"

He could see the girl in question from his spot. She popped her gum bubble and rolled her eyes. "Do any of the idiots in this class know?"

"Apparently not." He smiled slightly at her complete lack of respect for everyone in the room.

"There is no definite answer. It's perceptional." She popped her gum again. "Fucking idiots." she muttered.

Cobb tried not to smile at the girl as he dismissed the class.


	2. Dreaming on both, for all thy blessed yo

Chapter 2: ...Dreaming on both, for all thy blessed youth...

_

_Happy Valentines day everyone! It's okay if you're spending it alone, because I am too!_

_Warnings: Rated M for violence, language, and male on male sex. If that doesn't fly your kite, press the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as good, because Chris Nolan is quite obviously a god among men. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**Present day- Italy.**_

"This is the hotel we're staying in?" Kay scoffed as they entered through the sliding doors into a spacious and highly decorated lobby.

Roy would say different. He'd never been in a hotel nearly as high class and this, and he'd certainly never been to Europe. He thought the hotel was lavish and expensive and way too over the top for his tastes.

Arthur thought Kay should shut up, and that this hotel was perfect. It had nice art in the room, and it wasn't in his price budget, which meant he had to have it.

Eames is just horny.

The room itself was just like any other. Tv, bathroom, peppermints on the pillows, and two kings sized beds.

The same thought went through all of their minds. Roy looked at Kay. Kay looked at Eames. Eames looked at Arthur. Arthur was still trying to comprehend what went wrong.

"I call Roy." Kay spat. The others looked at her curiously. "I'm going to share a bed with Roy." She said superciliously, then set her bags on the bed closest to the door. "Have fun you two." She winked at Arthur and Eames.

_**Three and a half months ago- France.**_

The college had only changed in one way since Arthur had last set foot in its halls three years ago.

Cobb. He worked here now. Cobb said it was because he wanted to see his kids every night and wanted to use his knowledge of the human mind for good. Arthur still thinks it's because he couldn't handle Arthur and Eames being a "couple".

"Arthur?" Cobb peered through the door at his old friend.

"Dom." Arthur nodded and shook Cobb's outstretched hand.

"Glad you could come all the way out here to meet my pupil." Cobb smiled. "Come on in and meet her. She's a gem."

Arthur paused and took a breath. "I... Um... Actually, I'll be right in, I just have to..."

"Are you waiting for something?" Cobb asked.

"Eames is in the bathroom."

Cobb let go of Arthurs hand and his smile dipped a little. "Are you still together?"

"We're taking a break." Arthur explained.

"Ah." Cobb spotted something over Arthurs shoulder, and Arthur turned to see his boyfriend... lover... whatever.

"Is she in there?" Eames asked, smiling broadly and putting an arm around Arthurs waist, clearly forgetting everything Cobb had said the last time they spoke.

"Yes." Cobb responded.

"What did you say she was exactly?" Arthur asked, subtly taking Eames' hand off of his waist and giving it a squeeze.

"She's somewhat of a Jack-of-all-trades. Straight-A student in my class, can psycho-analyze anyone with only a sentence, extremely clever and sly, and..." Cobb shot a glance over his shoulder and made a motion with his hand. Arthur heard the clack of something plastic hitting a desk and a huff of disappointment from the room. "...a kleptomaniac." Cobb smiled mischievously. "Come meet my latest project."

The two men entered the classroom and faced the girl.

She would have been slightly smaller than Arthur had she been standing, but she was slouched in a chair that looked too uncomfortable to be slouching in. Her feet, encased in black leather steel-toed boots, rested on top of Cobb's desk. When Arthur put out his hand very business-like, she shook it weakly with one of two gloved hands.

"Nice to meet you." Arthur tried to keep a straight face.

"The gloves are a precaution." She said her cockney accent snappish in condescension. "You were wondering."

Arthur nodded, confused about how she knew what he was thinking, but sat down next to Eames anyway, who was smiling mischievously. "So, Kay, how many different languages can you speak?"

She took a moment to count on her hands, then answered. "Russian, English, French, Chinese, German, Italian, Swahili, and Spanish." She smiled. "The basics."

"Good." Arthur stole a glance at the memo pad in Eames' hands. "What is your biggest weakness?"

Kay looked at him and smiled slightly. "Please."

Eames raised his eyebrows in satisfaction. "Do you work well with others?"

"Oh god, do I have to?"

"Kind of." Arthur and Eames said in unison.

"Shit." Kay snared.

"It won't be a problem." Arthur assured her. "We have one last question."

Eames leaned forward in his chair, fingering something just out of Kay's sight. "Have you ever been in a dream?"

"Sure." Kay said. "I've had dreams."

"No, no." Cobb spoke for the first time during the interview. "Dream sharing. Have you ever shared a dream with someone else?"

Kay thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head.

The three men looked at one another, then Cobb stood. "I'll be right back."

Cobb left the three alone.

"So what do you like to do?" Kay asked the two, leaning impossibly further back in her chair. "Besides each other, that is."

"What? No, no." Arthur was the first to jump to denial. "Why would you even say that?"

"The way he," She gestured towards Eames with her head. "looks at you, is obviously wanting to touch you at every moment, and how you look back." She finally put her feet on the ground. "You share a notepad."

"And?" Arthur said defensively.

"That tells me you live together, seeing as it's not on a hotel brand."

"We could have just met somewhere, and I happened to have a pad." Eames stepped up, but his smile gave away his awe.

"Doubtful." Kay smiled back.

"Oh good, everyone still has heads." Cobb said as he re-entered the classroom, this time carrying a silver case.

"What are you doing, Dom?" Arthur stood quickly, his chair clattering to the ground.

"She doesn't need mazes, Arthur, she needs immersion." Dom opened the case away from Kay so she couldn't see what was in it.

"He's right Dom, this is reckless." Eames stood as well.

"Kay, I want you to steal Eames' wallet." Dom said, ignoring the other two men. "Eames, you'll be the dreamer. Arthur, you're the architect for this round."

"Dom, I don't think-"

Dom held out a clear plastic tube. "Do you want her?"

Arthur sighed and admitted defeat by taking the IV and pressing it into his skin. Kay and Eames followed suit, and Cobb pressed the center of the PASIV with a wink.

_

Eames looked at his surroundings. He was standing on the streets of a downtown metropolis, tall and elaborate buildings stretching to touch the sky with spires and spindly fingers of glass and iron.

The only thing remotely "Arthur" about this dreamscape was that the streets were completely void of debris; not even a single piece of gum littered the unblemished grey concrete.

As he walked, projections began to trickle in, seemingly from nowhere. He smiled at each of them, appreciating that each shadow of his subconscious looked a tiny bit like Arthur.

"Pardon me." A woman said as she bumped into him, causing him to run into another man, this one tall with Arthurs eyes.

"It's alright." He pardoned her and kept walking. Then it hit him. His pocket was just a tiny bit lighter, and that woman's hair was two shades lighter than Arthurs.

Eames turned around and spotted her instantly. Kay.

Eventually the young woman turned into a parking garage after three blocks of Eames subtly following her. He waited a few moments before ducking into the huge room, and was delighted to find it was empty, all but himself, a few cars, and Kay.

He drew the gun from his belt and pointed it at Kay. She turned around at the sound of the hammer being drawn back and screamed.

"Good, but a novice mistake." He said coolly.

"What?" Kay said her accent now mid-western.

"You look just like you do when awake." He smiled. "Only your hair is darker."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She insisted.

Eames ears suddenly perked at a distinct sound.

Click.

He looked at the car door beside him. In it's reflection, the man from earlier. Without turning, he knew who it was.

"Brilliant."

"Thank you."

The man's voice was higher and not without a cockney accent.

_

"How did it go?"

Arthur and Cobb were hovering just above Eames when he woke.

"She's... Quite brilliant." Eames sat up and detached the IV from his wrist.

Kay shot up from her seat and ripped the needle from her vein with a victorious cry. "Yes! I got you so good!"

She pointed to Eames and laughed. He got up and faced her with a smile.

"You did!" He hugged her. "I'll tell you the details later." He threw back at Arthur.

"I guess that means she's hired." Arthur put out his hand to Kay, who shook it happily, and then another to Cobb.

"You know, Mr. Eames," Kay said later as they were exiting the building to go their separate ways. "That dream only confirmed my suspicions."

"What about it?" Arthur asked, turning back to take up the conversation.

"Every single goddamned person in there looked a little bit like you." She smiled and walkd off in the direction of the dorms.


	3. Let Her Lie and Still Dream

Chapter 3:

...Let her lie and still dream...

_Warnings: Rated M for violence, language, and male on male sex. If that doesn't fly your kite, press the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as good, because Chris Nolan is quite obviously a god among men. Enjoy!_

_A/N: So... Someone has been so kind as to inform me that my OC is unlikeable. Question: is it because she's rude and mean to her superiors? Because that was intentional. Kay is a bitch, but trust me, she will add to the story._

_Sorry about that little shout out. On to the story!_

_**One year ago-Sydney.**_

Arthur couldn't deny it any longer. He was defiantly jealous of Eames' cigar.

The way he played with it between his perfectly sculpted lips... It made Arthur think of things other than the matter at hand.

Cobb looked between the two men. "Sound do-able?"

Eames nodded. "One second boys, I have to use the restroom." He looked at Cobb for confirmation on the location of said restroom.

"It's in the back." Cobb pointed through the sea of people at the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks." Eames took his leave of them, and Arthur couldn't help follow him there with his eyes while taking another sip of coffee.

"What about you?" Cobb asked suddenly, pulling Arthur out of his trance and making him spit Costa Rican roast all over himself.

"Yeah, I... just... One sec..." Arthur stood and rushed after Eames to the restroom.

He found the man there, washing his hands at the porcelain sink, cigar still hanging out of his mouth. Eames turned to look at Arthur, and chuckled slightly.

"Did someone have an accident?"

"Shut up." Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and rinsed it.

Arthur looked up at his own reflection a few minutes later. Eames was still standing there. He turned to face him, and without speaking, Eames knew what he wanted.

His lips and hands were warm. His fingers caressed the small of Arthurs bare back as they kissed, then thread themselves through his hair.

Arthur, to his own surprise, kissed back. It's not like he didn't want to, he just never envisioned himself so pliable when put into the situation where Eames would kiss him.

Eames was obviously thinking of other things as he backed Arthur into the bathroom wall. He unbuttoned and removed Arthurs beige slacks in one move, one Arthur struggled to replicate, but did in the end.

Eames asked permission with his hands, and Arthur answered by inserting his tongue into Eames' mouth.

Before he could even register what was happening, his back was scraping against the tiled wall as Eames was thrusting into him. He reached outwards, flailing in ecstasy with each fresh pound of Eames' cock. He hit the electric hand-drier just as Eames hit a spot deep inside him. Hard.

One of Eames' hands was on his quivering member, pulling him off in synch with his fast hard thrusts. Arthur let out a mangled cry and threw his head against the wall as he came. His walls clenched and he could feel Eames' release as well.

The two men looked at each other as they came down from their mutual highs, not even noticing the third person in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Cobb screamed.

The two men dropped each other and scrambled to retrieve their respective pants.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't!" Arthur was desperately trying to cover up what Cobb had just seen while simultaneously making an effort to figure it all out for himself.

"How long were we gone?" Eames said coolly. Cobb thought about it for a moment, but Eames didn't let him answer. "That is roughly the exact amount of time."

"What?" Cobb smoothed his hair back, something Arthur and Eames had seen him do in many a rage. "So you just came in here and decided to fuck?"

"No, that's not even-" Arthur started.

"Nothing of that nature, defiantly." Eames denied.

"You both realize that you cannot go mixing business with pleasure, correct?" Cobb struggled to get out through grit teeth.

Arthur looked at Eames for deliberation, but Eames was already opening his big mouth to retort.

"I think that's something we'll have to talk about together. As well as discuss what just happened."

Cobb just looked at the two and shook his head, then exited the bathroom.

_**Two weeks from now- Italy.**_

"I'm sorry I yelled at you all those times." Arthur whispered into Eames' hair. "And that one time in Burma when I accused you of cheating on me." He let a single tear fall into Eames' hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, but he knew the other couldn't hear him.


	4. when boys or women tell you their dreams

_**Chapter 4:**_

_You laugh when boys or women tell you their dreams!_

_**Warnings: Rated M for violence, language, and male on male sex. If that doesn't fly your kite, press the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as good, because Chris Nolan is a god among men. Enjoy!**_

_**Three months ago- Massachusetts, United States.  
><strong>_  
>Arthur flipped another page of the exceedingly large textbook and groaned. He had decided to go to a prestigious college and root through their architectural textbooks and research equipment.<p>

Mr. Everson had requested the dreams take place in a more urban setting, and if Arthur could "Please try to make it look more realistic then his astral attempts at dreamscaping."

Arthur hit his head against the table top in frustration.

"Do you mind?" The student next to him snapped.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized emotionlessly. He almost let the conversation end until he saw what the boy was working on. "What's that?"

"It's nothing..." The boy tried to cover up his sketch pad, but Arthur already had it in his hands. "Please don't... It's really bad..."

It took Arthur one glance to know "really bad" was the last phrase he would use to describe the picture. It was a blueprint of the inside of a building, the walls clean and concise, but still ragged and 19th century style in build and layout. Arthur nodded in approval.

Ken Mccubbin

"This is... really good." Arthur said. "No, it won't pass inspection." He sighed. "I mean look at it, really look! It would never stand in real life, and it's too confusing for anyone with even a 120 IQ to try to make their way through." Arthur stared at him.

8:02 AM

"This is... really good." Arthur said.

"No, it won't pass inspection." He sighed. "I mean look at it, really look! It would never stand in real life, and it's too confusing for anyone with even a 120 IQ to try to make their way through."

Arthur stared at him. He stared back with light grey eyes through his styled blonde hair.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. You just look like the kind of man I'm looking for."

"I don't think... I'm not a..." He was trying to hint at something, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Oh, no, no." Arthur got it immediately. "I've already found one of those."

"Ah."

"Yes." Arthur looked at the sketch again. "I'm actually looking for a... Co-worker of sorts. An Architect."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised. "I'd love to. Do you need something...?"

"Can you draw a maze for me?" Arthur pushed the sketch pad across the table.

"What kind of maze?" The boy asked.

Arthur tried to remember what Cobb had said to Nash once many years back. "One that takes two minutes to draw, but one minute to solve."

"Okay..."

Arthur listened to the scratch of a pencil against the pad while keeping the time on his watch.

"Stop." The boy dropped the pad and slid it back to Arthur.

Arthur stared at it for a moment, then another. He got about a sixteenth of the way through it when the boy said to stop.

"Impressive." Arthur handed it back.

"Really?" The boy ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I mean, it wasn't that good."

"What's your name?"

"Roy. You?"

"Arthur." They shook hands. "You have the job, if you want it."

"That's it? No paperwork?" Roy asked incredulously.

"Don't need paperwork if it's not legal." Arthur grinned, and put a card on the table. "Have you ever been an Architect in a dream?"

"What? Like dreamsharing? Like extraction?" Roy still looked like Arthur had just slapped him in the face.

"Exactly."

"Never." Arthur got up and retrieved his satchel. "Don't worry about it, it's just like drawing a building, only you don't need a pencil." He pat Roy on the back and left.


	5. She has had hot dreams

_Chapter 5:_

…_Your daughter's chastity- she has had hot dreams. _

_**Warnings: Rated M for violence, language, and male on male sex. If that doesn't fly your kite, press the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as good, because Chris Nolan is quite obviously a god among men. Enjoy!  
><strong>_**_**

_**Three Months ago- Mombasa**_

"Glad you all could make it!" Yusuf exclaimed when he opened his door to find two familiar faces and one scowling one. "Who's this?"

"This is Kay." Arthur introduced the girl as he invited himself into Yusuf's laboratory. "Cobb recommended her."

"What is she?"

"Looks like a pretty good forger, not a bad brain either." Eames said, setting the PASIV's case on Yusuf's already crowded desk.

"I'm in the room!" Kay plopped down in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"No one cares, Kay." Eames shot jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is Roy here?" Arthur asked, ignoring the childish display the others were making.

"Just arrived this morning." Yusuf exited through the doorway in the back and called up some stairs hidden from view of the others.

Roy emerged a few moments later.

He made eye contact with Kay, who narrowed her eyes. He was short, blonde, and wearing a bright blue V-neck tee shirt. "Hello." He said. American.

"Nice to meet you." Eames shook Roy's hand. "Arthur spoke so highly of you I thought I was going to lose him."

Arthur cleared his throat and Eames rolled his eyes.

Roy looked at Kay, who stood reluctantly and put out her own hand. Roy looked at her glove, and an eyebrow inched its way past his hairline.

"Don't judge, you'll get frown lines." She reviled. He took her hand, but let go the moment she began to squeeze.

"You two will get along wonderfully." Eames said sarcastically.

"Why are we here?" Roy finally asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence and piercing stares from Kay.

"Just a quick test." Arthur explained, opening the PASIV and drawing four tubes from it.

"What is it?" Kay asked, sitting down and crossing her ankles.

"Your objective will be to find me, and kill me." Arthur replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, goody! I'm in!" Kay leapt up sarcastically and strapped the IV onto her wrist.

"The gloves are going to have to come off sometime." Eames stated.

"No. The gloves never come off." Kay insisted, then sat back down.

"I don't know if I can do this... Going into a dream with her" Roy jerked his thumb at Kay. "Is one thing, but killing my boss is an entirely different story."

"Aww, does someone need his teddy bear before he goes under?" Kay mocked in a baby voice, witch with her accent made it particularly hard to understand.

"No." Roy leaned back in his lawn chair, trying to be defensive but coming across as more intimidated than anything else. "Alright, just... Just press the goddamned button, okay?"

"Five minutes on the clock." Yusuf said, pressing the button and sending the four off.

"Roy?" Kay's voice was in a whisper for the first time in a very long time. It snaked through the darkness to tickle Roy's ear.

"Kay? Where are you?" He whispered back, meanwhile patting himself down and taking inventory of what he was wearing. 1 slick sleeveless suit, 1 Kevlar vest, 2 hand pistols, and 1 pair of thigh high boots.

"Right here dumbass." She hissed.

"Where are we?"

A tiny pinprick of light shone itself in Roy's face. "Looks like... a hallway." Kay stated sarcastically.

"Get that out of my face." He pushed her hand away. "Where do you think Arthur is?"

"Not a clue." Kay shone the light down the long hall. "You built this place, right?"

"Yeah."

"So shouldn't you be able to like, feel him moving around or something?"

Roy shut his eyes tight, but all he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest and a slight breeze on his neck that wasn't there before.

"Anything?" Kay said directly into his ear.

Roy panicked and involuntarily slapped Kay. She punched him in the gut.

"Ugh... God..." Roy gasped as he collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

"Serves you right." She snapped and drew one of her own guns. "Did you find him?"

"No." Roy said, getting up. "I didn't feel anything."

"Might as well get a move on then."

The two progressed down the hall. Kay held her breath around every corner.

"Why is it so fucking hard to find Arthur?" Kay let her voice rise to a normal tone.

"I don't think looking is the way to find him." Roy put his gun back in its holster.

"Could you try not talking in riddles? I get enough of that from Cobb."

Roy sat down and pulled out his sketch pad.

Meanwhile:

"Now that I think about it, this 'challenge' isn't much of one." Eames slouched in his chair.

"There are only five minutes on the clock, remember?" Arthur said, screwing the silencer on his gun for the third time. "They have an hour to find us."

"A whole hour?" Eames wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Arthur responded to his unspoken question. "It's more of a test than a 'mission' anyway."

"A test for what?"

Arthur held up his index finger. "One, to see if Roy is all he's cracked up to be," He held up his middle. "And two, to see if Kay can actually find her way through a maze."

"Why not," Eames stood and walked across the room coolly. "While we're just sitting here, we test something else?"

"What?" Arthur looked up at Eames nervously.

"Your perseverance." Eames leaned down and kissed Arthur gently.

"Eames, we agreed-"

"And I'm bored of our agreement." Eames had both of his hands on either of the armrests of Arthur's chair. "So, what will it take for me to get you bent over that desk with my cock inside you?"

Arthur swallowed and began breathing heavily. "Eames, I'm not going to sleep with you. Not here, not until the job's done."

"Oh really?" Eames kissed Arthur again. "Not even if do that?"

"Nope." Arthur smiled victoriously.

Eames unbuttoned Arthur's vest with two fingers, his other hand moving lower. "Or this?"

"No..." Arthur could sense where Eames was going with this, and wasn't too happy.

"Arthur, darling," Eames pecked his lips again and, drawing him up by the tie, forced their bodies together. "Stop being such a stick in the mud."

Eames dipped his hand down Arthurs slacks, grasping his member that was giving him away.

"Eames, I told you-"

"Kay and Roy won't be around for another fifty minutes, tops." Eames whispered huskily as he began to pump Arthur slowly.

"You doubt their skill." Arthur was clearly trying to keep his cool as the British man continued stroking him.

"No, you doubted their skill." Eames began lining Arthur's jaw with tiny kisses. "It won't take that long... You're so close already..."

Arthur gasped as Eames ran a finger over his head. "No, Eames."

Eames pushed Arthur's pants and briefs down slowly, exposing him to the lukewarm air around them.

"I know what you're thinking. The answer is-" Arthur didn't get a chance to finish his sentence due to Eames' hot, wet mouth suddenly wrapping itself around his erection. "-N... mngh..." Arthur grabbed Eames by the back of his head and hoisted him up into a brutal kiss.

"Does that mean yes?" Eames asked mischievously when Arthur let him go.

"Shut up and fuck me." Was all Arthur had to say to have Eames spinning him round and working him open diligently.

Arthur's hair had been put into a distraught state a while ago, but he was still futilely attempting to put it back in its place. "Na...Now, Eames, please." He whimpered, and Eames gave him what he wanted.

Arthur gasped at first, trying to take Eames' length all in one shot, but he persevered, as always.

Eames nipped the back of Arthur's neck, his own special way of asking if Arthur was okay. Arthur responded by reaching behind him and grasping Eames' hair and tugging harshly.

Eames began to thrust into him, hard and fast; the squelching sounds of throbbing cock against anal-cavity were drowned out by both of their moans, hisses, and the occasional word of encouragement such as "faster", "harder", and "fuck yes! Right there!" when Eames twisted his hips and drove Arthur to completion.

Arthur rested his sweaty forehead on the cool oak desk. He could feel Eames slide out of him and could hear him hastily tuck himself back into his trousers.

He also heard what sounded like a gun hitting the hardwood and a cockney accent saying "What the HELL?"

Then time ran out.

"Shit!" Arthur exclaimed as he looked down at himself. Kay pointed at him and laughed like a child.

"What is going on?" Yusuf asked, setting down his notebook and approaching the group, all of whom had an interesting spectrum of expressions.

Arthur was still fretting over his brand new stain on his favorite pair of slacks. Kay was trying to form a sentence through her laughter, and Eames was looking particularly proud of himself. Roy was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, muttering something to himself and shaking his head.

"They... It... I have no idea, Mr. Yusuf. We just finished our objective, that's all. We found Arthur and..." Roy couldn't bring himself to say it.

"They were shagging like bunnies!" Kay finally gasped, and fell out of her chair.

"Arthur!" Yusuf exclaimed. "You know what Cobb would say!"

"Yeah, yeah, mixing business with pleasure is bad, whatever." Arthur groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

"Agreed!" Kay said, hoisting herself back onto her chair. "I mean, I would shag Roy if he weren't my coworker!"

"Ew!" Roy shouted.

Kay rolled her eyes. "And some other things."

"I don't think I can ever unhear that." Roy groaned.

"Why don't we all just forget about this?" Eames said calmly. "We'll go back to the hotel and in the morning we'll head back to France and that will be the end of it." He glared at Kay and Roy threateningly. "And we will never speak of this again, especially to Mr. Cobb. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kay mock saluted and quickly left the room, Roy in tow.

Eames got up to follow them, but Arthur grabbed his hand before he could fully depart and snatched a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Eames asked, smiling a little.

"For standing up for me." Arthur smiled back and took the other man's hand. "And my dignity."

"It's because I love you, Arthur."


	6. following darkness like a dream

_Chapter 6:_

_Following darkness like a dream…_

_**Warnings: Rated M for violence, language, and male on male sex. If that doesn't fly your kite, press the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. If I did, it would not be nearly as good, because Chris Nolan is quite obviously a god among men. Enjoy!  
><strong>_**_**

_**Two months ago- France.**_

"Don't worry about it." Eames assured Roy for the ninth time.

"You say you're going to teach me to fight, but so far all you've done is hit me!" Roy rubbed a sore spot on his jaw bone.

"Maybe that's why you need to learn how to fight."

Roy looked at Arthur, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't give me that kicked puppy look." Arthur said, unconvinced. "You need to learn hand-to-hand combat if you plan to go into the field with us."

"Why?" Roy whined.

Arthur shared a look with Eames, one remembering his experience with the Fischer job, the other remembering the story. "You'll need it. Trust me."

Roy sighed, then faced Eames again and put up his fists.

Arthur looked on at his lovers biceps that were graciously shown off with his wife beater, but had to shake his head before they had any problems. "I'll go check on Kay."

He'd knocked her unconscious about fourty-five minutes ago, and when he came back to check on her, she was still out. Arthur kneeled next to her and slapped her. Hard.

The girl sprung up, narrowly missing Arthurs face with a flailing arm. "Whatthefuck?"

"Morning sunshine." He smiled briefly. "Ready for round three?"

"Remind me again why I am doing this." She gnashed her teeth and stood.

"Because most projections come armed and dangerous."

"But I'll be the one breaking into this safe you and Eames keep talking about!" Kay borderline whined. "Don't you think Roy should be the one learning judo or whatever the hell all this is?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Arthur said after a moment of thought. Kay nodded. "Roy is kind of a putz. He'd never be able to take anyone. You, however, lasted nine straight minutes last round. MMA fighters only get three."

"Good, good. Can we go now?" Kay asked impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Ready?" Arthur didn't even have to ask.

Kay was running at him before he knew it, one fist raised. Arthur blocked with one hand and drove the palm of his hand into her collar bone. Kay hoisted her leg into the air, hooking it around Arthurs neck.

The both of them fell to the ground, Arthurs head in Kay's stomach, when he finally tapped out. She let him go, and he was smiling.

"You're ready."

Arthur interrupted Eames and Roy's match, whispered something in Eames' ear, and he nodded.

Kay stepped up to face Roy.

"Oh no, not this, please god not this."

"Suck it up Roy." Arthur said, trying not to snicker.

"Face your opponent, it's only polite." Eames said, lazily draping an arm over Arthurs shoulders.

Roy turned to face the other girl, and was immediately introduced to her left foot.

"You okay mate?" Roy could see a large, rough hand being waved in front of his eyes, the wire covered ceiling as a backdrop.

It was Eames who was checking on him; Arthur was in the corner doing what looked like poking Kay in the chest and deflecting her reflexive kicks.

"What happened?"

"I kicked you in the fucking face." Kay swore unnecessarily, as usual in her vocabulary. "Don't you remember?"

"No..." Roy tried to sit up, but gave up when his head started spinning like a roller coaster ride.

"Arthur, we may need to take him to a hospital to get his head checked." Eames stood and walked over to the aforementioned man.

"We'd have to anyway, looks like I accidentally broke Kay's collarbone." Arthur poked the girl again, who hissed and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Accidentally my ass." She mumbled around the flesh.

"Shut up."

_

The doctor really had nothing to say. He told Roy to rest and drink some water, and sent Kay to another doctor to get the bone set.

"If you don't move it, keep it in its sling, and take these pills twice a day," The doctor shook a small orange bottle to emphasize. "For the next two weeks, you should be all better."

Kay blinked, took the pills from him, and nodded.

The doctor motioned for Arthur and Eames to join him outside while the two others conversed quietly.

He closed the door behind him and began. "Are there any mental diseases that Kaitlyn has that you know about?"

"Pardon?" Eames asked, glancing at Arthur.

"She seemed a little spaced, and if you don't know about anything we can have her tested, or one of you." The doctor looked at the ground, scratched his head, then looked back at the two men. "If you don't mind, we'd need to know which one of you is Kaitlyn's father."

"I... We..." Eames looked at Arthur, confused. Arthur gave him the _I have it under control_ look.

"He's Kaitlyn's father." Arthur pointed to Eames. "We are aware she has ADHD, and her medication makes her like that sometimes."

The doctor seemed to believe them. "You two have lovely children." He said, smiling. "Aurevoi." He waved and departed.

Eames smacked Arthur's arm with minute frustration. "Why the hell did you tell him Kay was my kid?"

Arthur didn't reply, only entered Kay's room again, where Roy was helping her back into her hoodie (her gloves had stayed on, regardless what the doctor had suggested).

"I've found the solution to your little conundrum." Arthur said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Kay asked.

"We're lovers." Arthur pointed to himself and Eames.

"I know." Kay shrugged.

"No, I mean: we get into Italy by saying that Eames and I are lovers. You and Roy will be our adopted kids or something."

Kay nodded in satisfaction.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Eames asked the two.

"Earlier, Kay and I were discussing stories we could tell immigration so we could get into Italy. It had to be convincing, and we couldn't think of anything good enough." Arthur answered.

"I like it." Kay said. Roy and Eames nodded in agreement.


End file.
